Series 4
The''' fourth season 'may appear in 2016. It serves as the extension of the fourteenth season of Thomas & Friends which has eleven episodes rather than ten which has a two-part episode special. It is after the release of Misty Island Rescue. Episodes #Main Line and Branch Line Engines - Three new engines and a A Valley Railway Engine came to Sodor to help with the other trains. #Dixie's Boss - A new grey crane took over Butch as the boss of the Sodor Automobileworks. #Garbage In, Garbage Out - Scruff recruited Clayton, Artie, and Roiland to arrive on Whiff's Waste Dump. #Ferdinand Goes Camping - Thomas and Ferdinand goes off for a camping trip in Misty Island. #Coast Guard - The coast guard team arrives on Sodor, they were invited to see Thomas. #Creaky Peyton - When Thomas teases Peyton that is being creaky, Peyton snapped his crane arm. #Overflown Jeremy - Jeremy runs out of gas in Sodor Mountain Peaks. He radios Dale for help. #My Two Favorite Engines - Thomas met his two favorite engine friends arriving on Sodor named Little Western and Dustin. #Dustin Works It Out - Dustin and Thomas were hauling fish to Brendam till their axles ache. #Thomas Goes Cowboy Part 1 - Thomas and his friends are on a trip to Texas where they met a Transcontinental Locomotive from Texas and a 10-Wheeler Overhaul Locomotive from the US. #Thomas Goes Cowboy Part 2 - Thomas left Cooper in charge of his Branch Line to help with the Lone Ranger Movie. Songs *Sir Topham Hatt *All You Need *Never, Never, Never Give Up *Floating (''no music video) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Smokey *Snozzle *Sploosh *Sally *Harrison *Wilson *Cameron *Jeffrey *Michelle *Whiff *Charlie *Low Lip *Austin *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Scruff Characters Introduced *Swifty - A coast guard helicopter. *Norris - A coast guard rescue boat who is named after Chuck Norris. *Chuck - A coast guard 4x4 wheeler drive who is named after Chuck Norris. *Rover - A coast guard water bike. *Pappy - A little coast guard helicopter. *Clayton - A claw crane working at Whiff's Waste Dump. *Little Western (Wesley) - A green tank who is boastful and is named after Duck's branchline. *Dustin - A red dock shunter who works at Brendam. *Lady Nan (Nancy) - A blue tank engine ready for fun. *Mighty Joe (Joseph) - A big green A4 Tornado who is strong. *Black Prince (Pete) - A big black engine who is friends with Murdoch. *Tayvon - A grey crane at the Sodor Automobileworks who is a stately mobile crane to over-think. *Miller - A nice tank engine who is named after Duke's merchaine and is called Granpuff just like Duke. *Artie - A boastful little steam engine. *Roiland - A pink mixed-traffic tender engine who dislikes taking garbage. One Hour Special Characters Introduced *Tex - A Texan steam engine from the 1880s. *Cooper - A Sierra Railway Steam Engine who lives from the old west. Cast *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, Scruff, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Railway Inspector *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Dash *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain, and Dowager Hatt *David Bedella as Victor *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, and Cranky *Ben Small as Charlie *Tom Hanks as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Tom Kenny as Austin, Sploosh, Otis, and Cooper *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Pappy, and Harrison *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle and Norris *Lewis Black as Peyton *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Tex, and Connor *Matt Damon as Miller and Pappy *Neil Patrick Harris as Chuck *Adam Hicks as Tayvon and Swifty *Matthew Knight as Little Western *Demetrius Joyette as Dustin *Stacey DePass as Lady Nan *Keith David as Black Prince and Mighty Joe *Zack Shada as Rover *Billy West as Tex Category:Television Series